Crisis Control
by Time Flies In The Summer
Summary: Yugi has math homework and a project due in a few days. How was he supposed to deal with the mess Yami caused and still be able to finish his project on time?...Twelfth in the Dialogue Prompt Challenge.


Hey guys! It's Time Flies In The Summer again with the twelfth installment of the Dialogue Prompt Challenge!

I hope you guys like this one and review!

Featured Chararcters:

-Yugi Mutou as Yugi

-Yami Yugi as Yami

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Dialogue Prompt: "We can't have a crisis… My schedule is already full."

* * *

Yugi let out an exhausted sigh as he ran a hand through his hair and stared at the problems in his math textbook as though he might comprehend them better if he looked hard enough. When a moment passed and the problems were still just as hard as before, the former Millennium Puzzle holder put down his pencil and stood from his deck, deciding that it was time to take a break. He'd been working on those problems for an hour now and he'd go crazy if he didn't give his mind some sort of reprieve. Maybe he could play a video game or something…

Just as he began his descent from his attic bedroom, Yugi heard his cellphone ring. Curious as to who was calling him, the teen turned around and looked at his cellphone. The caller ID read 'Yami'.

The teen smiled, happy that Yami was figuring out how to use modern technology since he and the other two yami gained their own physical bodies. Their home had gone through a variety of broken electronics and Yugi took excitement in the small victories of his darker half.

"Hey Yami. What's up?" Yugi greeted after accepting the call. His darker half had gone on a walk earlier when Yugi told him that he needed to focus on his homework. He figured, if Yami could figure out how to call him, that the former spirit would probably call him about seeing a squirrel in the park or something.

"Hello Yugi," Yami returned the greeting though it sounded strange to Yugi. His yami sounded apprehensive in a way.

"Is there something wrong Yami?" the hikari asked with worry clear in his voice. After asking the question, his yami was quiet, worrying Yugi even more. "Yami, what's wrong?"

"…Partner, I think we may have a crisis," Yami said gravely.

"We can't have a crisis… My schedule is already full," Yugi said with dread at whatever his yami would say next. It was true. The hikari not only had his homework to finish, he also had a project due in the next two days. He'd been procrastinating until the last minute, which he knew had been a bad idea from the start. He knew that if he started it today he would have just enough time to finish it before it was due. If this crisis took up a large amount of time, there was no way he'd finished it on time. "What happened?"

"…I think it would be better if you actually see what happened. I'm at Ryou's apartment," Yami said before adding on, "I apologize in advance."

Then Yami hung up. Yugi knew his darker half's response did not bode well for whatever he would see. Regardless, the hikari slipped on a jacket before leaving the game shop.

…

"…How did this happen?" Yugi asked upon reaching the residence and remaining silent in shock for about five minutes. Before the hikari were two small children sleeping on the couch and who looked too familiar for comfort. Both kids had snow white hair and wore blue and white shirts.

When his yami remained quiet, Yugi looked at him. "Yami, what happened? Why are Ryou and Bakura kids?"

"...I tried to cast a spell on Bakura and ended up hitting both he and his hikari," Yami said, looking uncharacteristically nervous at everything but Yugi's eyes. "I spoke the wrong words and they were both turned into children."

Then he added sheepishly, "It was an accident. I'm sorry about this Partner."

Yugi sighed at the explanation as he looked back at the children with dread in his mind again. There was no way he would finish his project on time.

…

That's it for now guys! Please tell me what you think! Remember, reviews are love!

Also, if you guys have any productive criticism or suggestions (or even requests), please tell me in the reviews or send me a quick PM.

Thanks for reading and have a great day!

P.S. I'm thinking of making a multi-chapter story out of this one shot. If I decide to, I'll upload more chapters of it. If not, just expect the regular one-shot prompt stories.


End file.
